youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Postman Patladdin
TongueSpeakingFool's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Pat Clifton (Postman Pat) as Aladdin *Sara Clifton (Postman Pat) as Princess Jasmine *Gordon (Thomas & Friends) as as Genie *Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) as Jafar *Thomas (Thomas & Friends) as Iago *Raj (Camp Lazlo) as Abu *Dusty Cropphopper (Planes) as Magic Carpet *Mr Bunny (HOP) as The Sultan *James (Thomas & Friends) as Rajah *Peddler - Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie) *Gazeem the Thief - Black Bellamy (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Prince Achmed - Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Razoul - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Old Jafar - Clayton (Tarzan) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo (Disney's Dumbo) *Razoul's Guards - The Diesels (Thomas & Friends), The Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *Woman at the Window - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop), Ronnie Ann Santiago (The Loud House) and Youngmee Song (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Darma (Rock Dog), Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Meena (Sing) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom & Jerry the Movie) *Necklace Man and Woman - Josh (Postman Pat: The Movie) and Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Fat Ugly Lady - Queen Victoria (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) *The Two Hungry Children - George Beard and Lana Loud (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie & The Loud House) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Peter Sam and Scoop (Thomas & Friends and Bob the Builder) *Omar the Melon Seller - Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Pot Seller - Duck The Great Western Engine (Thomas & Friends) *Nut Seller - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Necklace Seller - Oh (Home) *Fish Seller - Buster Moon (Sing) *Fire Eater - Myron (Wayside) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Gerald McCloy (Gerald McBoing Boing (1950)) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Shaw (Open Season) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Rabbit Genie - E.B. (Hop) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Shaun The Sheep *Camel Abu as Pete (Sing) *Horse Abu as Stallion Donkey (Shrek 2) *Duck Abu as Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu as Ostrich (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Turtle Abu as Tolstoy (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Car Abu as Lightning McQueen (Cars 3) *Old Man Genie - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Little Boy Genie - Franklin (The Peanuts Movie) *Fat Man Genie - The Fat Controller (Thomas & Friends) *75 Golden Camels - Dim (A Bug's Life) *TV Parade Host Harry - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *53 Purple Peacocks - Various Animals *TV Parade Host June - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Trains (Thomas & Friends) *Leopard Genie - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Goat Genie - Gavin (Boj) *Harem Genie - Smurfwillow (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Bees (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *60 Elephants, Llamas - The LEGO Movie Characters *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands - The Simpsons Characters *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers - Fantastic Mr. Fox Characters *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Rio Characters *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Terrence The Tractor (Thomas & Friends) *Super-Spy Genie - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) (Both Wear Black Sunglasses) *Teacher Genie - Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) *Table Lamp Genie - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) *One of Flamingos - Woody Woodpecker *Gigantic Genie - Gordon (The Railway Series) *Rajah as Cub - Skarloey (Thomas & Friends) *Abu as Toy - Manny (Ice Age) *Snake Jafar - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Cheerlander Genies - Ariel's Sisters and Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Genie Jafar - Giant Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants: Sleepy Time) Category:TongueSpeakingFool Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs